Teddy
by YellowShadess
Summary: Apart of the Alphabet Series. Christine wants to do something nice for her soon to be baby brother. Who does she turn to for help? Her daddy of course! Set between Season 10 and 11.


**Hey guys! YellowShadess here with a new one shot! This is apart of the Alphabet series. Christine wants to do something nice for her soon to be baby brother. Who does she get help from? Her daddy of course! Here we go!**

* * *

Christine sat in her room and looked at all her toys. She had stuffed animals, baby dolls and various toys. She over heard Mommy and Daddy talking last night about how they needed to go shopping for her new baby brother who would be arriving within the next month. She looked over all of her stuffed animals and fixated on one of them. It was a brown teddy bear she had gotten from her big brother Parker when she was a baby. She loved the bear with all her heart and wouldn't know what to do without her special bear she had named Fuzz because he was always shedding his fuzzy fur. Just then an idea popped into her mind. Her eyes grew wide as she pondered the idea. She grabbed her bear and rushed around the house to find some help. It was a Saturday afternoon and she knew her mother would be napping. Daddy said that the baby was making Mommy tired. She walked down the hall and finds her father sitting on the couch reading some files.

"Daddy?" She asked quietly. Her father looks up from the paper and smiles,

"Hi princess. What can I do for you?" He asks softly. She walks up to him and hands him her teddy,

"Daddy, do you remember when I got Fuzz?" She asked. He laughed and spoke,

"Yes I did. Parker gave him to you the first time he met you." He handed the bear back to his child and watched her cuddle the animal.

"Yes... Daddy I need your help." She said. He sat up intrigued,

"Help? Help with what honey?" He asked. Christine sighed and spoke,

"Well, Parker got me Fuzz when I was born and I love fuzz so much and I love Parker and I already love my new baby brother so much and-" Booth smiled and cut off his daughter,

"Baby, what do you need help with?" She huffed and spoke once more,

"Daddy I wanna buy the new baby a teddy like how Parker bought one for me." She said rather quickly. Booths heart swelled with pride. He scooped up his baby and kissed her cheek,

"Of course I will help you princess! That is very nice of you to want to get your baby brother a teddy." He said. She smiled at her father and hugged him,

"Thank you Daddy!" She squirmed to get down and ran to her room. Booth laughed at his child and went back to reading the file. A few minutes later Christine emerged from her room with her coat on. Booth didn't notice her until she cleared her throat,

"Daddy. I'm ready to go." Booth looked at her puzzled,

"Going? You want to go now?" He asked. She nodded eagerly. He couldn't say no to her. He grabbed his keys and wallet and they journeyed out to the baby store. Once they arrived they searched the place for the perfect stuffed animal for the new baby. After a half hour of looking they were going to give up hope on finding the perfect toy. Just as they were about to leave Christine spotted it. The most perfect brown teddy bear she has ever seen; well, besides her Fuzz. It was a brown bear with a beige stomach. The bear was smiling and had a red bow around its neck,

"DADDY! It's perfect!" She said handing the bear to her father. Booth inspected it for any parts that could easily come off. When the bear passed inspection he handed it back to his daughter,

"Its perfect princess! Lets get it." He said smiling. She beamed up at her father and skipped all the way to the registers to pay. Christine was so happy and she couldn't wait to give it to her new baby brother.

 _One Month Later..._

Christine sat outside in the waiting room of the hospital. She sat next to her Grandpa Max waiting for her Daddy to come and let her see her new baby brother who was born a few hours ago. Just then the door opened and out came her father,

"Princess, would you like to meet your baby brother?" He asked. She nodded eagerly and followed him into the room. She saw her mother laying in bed cradling a blue bundle in her arms. Her father picked her up and brought her over to the bed; already instructing her to keep her voice low on account of the baby was sleeping. She looked and saw the small baby asleep in his mothers arms,

"Christine, this is your baby brother Hank." Her mother said softly. Christine smiled down at him,

"Hi Hank. I'm your big sister Christine. I brought you this. I hope you like it." She said placing the bear at the baby's feet. Her parents both smiled with pride at the sweet gesture shared between siblings.

"Would you like to hold him?" Brennan asked. Christine nodded. Booth set her down on the bed and took the baby from his wife. Christine then scooted over to her mother and leaned on her for support. Holding her arms out Booth placed the new born in her waiting arms. With the support from her mother she held her baby brother for the first time. Hank opened his eyes and looked up at his sister. The scene could bring anyone to tears, which did as their parents watched the siblings interact for the first time. Christine was really happy to have a baby brother and she hoped he loved the teddy she had bought for him.

* * *

 **Okay guys! I hope you enjoy his little one shot! Check out my page for more stories! See ya on the flipside guys! -J.A.**


End file.
